Psycho
by solartai
Summary: What would the Naruto series be like if Naruto was a schizophrenic serial killer? Read


The voices.

They wouldn't stop. Ever.

"_Kill them. Kill them. Their blood, we want it. I command you!"_ The deep, booming voice persuaded. An urge built up inside of Naruto.

"_Someone is watching us. Stop, don't look. They know. They know!" _The shrill, paranoid voice whispered.

"_Isn't she pretty? Would you like her? You can have her if you want. No one will stop you."_ The feminine voice said lovingly.

Naruto twitched slightly, trying not to draw attention to himself. As always, his voices went unnoticed.

"Yamanaka Ino." Iruka called. Naruto watched Ino's backside as she made her way to the front of the class.

"_Imagine her body, Naruto. Imagine her on top of you." _Naruto ignored the voice and prepared himself for his upcoming test.

He took a deep breathe. Inhale. Exhale. The exercise calmed his nerves about as much as he expected.

Which was almost none.

Ino passed her test with an almost perfect score. It was time.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"_If you fail, just kill them all. They would have to pass you then. In fact, just kill them all anyway." _Naruto made his way up to the front of the class, unperturbed.

Xxxx

He held his new head band with gentle reverence. It had taken so many years. So much time spent practicing. So much effort went into this piece of metal and clothe, this status.

And maybe, he thought, the cold stares would stop. Then he could be acknowledged, if only even slightly more so.

"_They know you are not normal, they can tell." _The was no way they could tell. He had told no one, not even the old man. Regardless, anxiety built up inside him, if only just.

He killed people. Diced them. Sliced them. Let their warm blood spray on his face. And the voices would whisper lovingly to him. Saying what a good job he did. Then they would be calm.

It had been three months since his last kill. He was going insane, he needed some rest and the voices wouldn't let him.

He made his preparations for tonight.

Xxxx

His victim was a man of thirty. He was a gambler with no family. No life, no friends. He even had a criminal record. Rape of the second degree.

The perfect target.

Naruto followed him as he walked home from the brothel. He trailed behind him for several blocks, observing his target.

He was swaying side to side and mumbling to himself. Every now and then he would stop, stare of in the distance, mumble a meaningless phrase and continue walking.

They were coming upon a deserted area, the perfect place to spirit the man away from.

Naruto pulled out his poisoned senbon and dashed forward.

"What the...?" The man began stupidly. The senbon pieced his neck and the man instantly crumbled to the ground, paralyzed.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and cermoniosly sealed the unconscious body within it.

Xxxx

Naruto's steps echoed off the walls of the abandoned facility. It was one of several which had once belonged to Orochimaru before being confiscated by the Hokage after his betrayal.

Naruto entered a big room that was littered with old medical apparatuses. It had once been used for dissecting and examining live experiments.

Now it was his playroom.

With a crematorium adjacent to it, it was the perfect place to play with and destroy the body.

"_Yes, yes. Now we will begin. Unseal him. Kill him. Drink his blood."_

"_Yes sweetie, yes. Do it, please, my love."_

_"Someone was following us. I know it. Do it quickly. You have to, you have to. Do it, then leave."_

Naruto nodded and with a hand sign unsealed the man. He lifted him onto a table used for restraining and dissecting humans and strapped him onto it.

Naruto retrieved a need from his pouch and injected the man with a dose of adrenaline.

The man awoke with a gasp and a frantic look. He tried to pull him self up, but the straps wouldn't let him. He looked around in a panic until his eyes fell on Naruto.

"What the fuck? The demon brat?" The man asked, bewildered.

Naruto grinned. The voices were humming within him. Urging him to hurry up to drive his scalpel into the man. To severe his vocal cords so he couldn't scream. To drink his blood.

So he did and he licked at the blood that was pooling at the table. And afterward the man stared at him, a pleading look in his eyes. Tears streaming down his face.

Naruto caressed the mans face. "Its okay, shh." He whispered into his ear. "We will take care of you." Naruto stared sown at him with an eager smile. "We love you and you will be with us forever."

The mans tears seemed to increase a thousand fold.

Naruto brought scalpel to the mans eye. "We will be taking these first." He started cutting. The man mans mouth opened in a silent scream and he twisted in his restraints. "Everything is okay."

Naruto removed the first eye and started on the second, all the while whispering words of encouragement and praises to the man.

And he slowly carved up the man, piece by piece, until the voices were satisfied. Naruto slit the mans throat and let the warm blood splash over him.

And Naruto slept good that night.

Xxxx

"So, why don't you all tell me about yourselves..."

Xxxx

_If there is demand for an epic length Schizophrenic, serial killer, Naruto story let me know.I will be happy to continue this story._

_Critism welcome._


End file.
